Frases Idiotas
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: A decir verdad, muchas veces nos han sucedido cosas extrañas y divertidas en momentos de suma importancia, Cómo al Pobre de Haruya que por ir a pedir un helado termina lleno de este siendo picado por niñas exploradoras, ¡Yaoi!
1. Frases Uno & Dos

Hola~!

Bueno, he aquí un fic algo extraño que ha salido de las retorcidas y divertidas experiencias que tiene nuestro grupo de amigas…

La verdad, es que he tratado de dejar de pensar en varios problemas que tengo, así que empecemos con el humor!

**Declaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero bueno, espero que dentro de varios años acepten que Natsumi secuestró a Endou y por eso él esta con ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Frases Idiotas para situaciones Idiotas…<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Frase Número Uno: **¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

...

Era un día normal en Inazuma Town, y después de la tediosa práctica de tiros y técnicas especiales, cada uno de los chicos se estaba empezando a marchar a su casa, solo quedaban pocos en los vestuarios, Kazemaru, Endou, Hiroto y Midorikawa se habían quedado unos minutos más practicando sus falencias…

-pst… ¡pst! –llamaba Midorikawa tratando de no ser tan evidente, el caso, es que Endou y Hiroto si se dieron cuenta que el peli verde llamaba a Kaze-

-oye Kazemaru –Mamoru sonríe tiernamente a lo que este le mira algo sonrojado- creo que Midorikawa te necesita, el problema es que creo que sus llamados son algo extraños

-ehh… si vale, él es raro querrás decir –contesta para irse al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta mientras que este le miraba nerviosamente-

-me le voy a declarar a Hiro –responde en murmullo- pero necesito quedarme a solas con él, tu sabes, soy algo penoso y para hablarle necesito tiempo

-¿necesitas que Endou y yo nos bañemos? –Ryuuji asiente-

-Gracias amigo, te debo una…

-Endou-kun, debo irme rápido a casa ¿Qué te parece si entras ya a las duchas igual que yo y me acompañas? –Pregunta tirándole una toalla al portero- te lo recompenso con una cena hecha por mi mamá

-¡Claro Kaze-chan! –Exclama animadamente entrando a una ducha y Kazemaru a otra, preferiblemente en el otro extremo del baño-

-Mido… -Hiroto lo miraba ¿pervertidamente?- ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a mi casa y te quedas a cenar? –Pregunta sensualmente acercándosele lentamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo, necesitaba una respuesta rápida, o simplemente se le tiraría encima y…-

-claro –suspira fuertemente- _¡se lo tengo que decir, es muy importante que le diga que me gusta y preguntarle si el me corresponde! _–Se animaba mentalmente el helado-

-¿estás bien? –Pregunta viendo como este se golpeaba la cabeza contra un muro-

-hehehe, si estoy bien, solo quería preguntarte algo -¡_díselo ya!, es solo decirle ¿quieres ser mi novio?, o "me gustas mucho", o "viólame esta noche"- _Hiro, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho…

-¿sí? –preguntaba algo emocionado, el cuerpo de mido le decía claramente que se iba a declarar, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos y manos cerradas y estaba muy nervioso-

-Hiro… yo… ¡ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –pregunta mientras que lo toma de los hombros… había sido un completo idiota, y si Kiyama le contestaba, se pegaba un tiro-

-el rojo ¿y el tuyo Mido-chan? –contesta preguntándole algo mucho peor, ¿es que acaso los dos eran tan torpes cómo para seguir ese juego?-

-el verde –se sienta en la silla que estaba a su lado y de la maleta empieza a sacar algo- debo… debo hacer algo- se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo hacia algún lado-

-qué raro –murmura para sí mismo mientras que toma una toalla y entra a otro baño libre…

...

**Frase Número Dos: **me pegaré un tiro con un banano

...

Con Mido*~

-¡Porque! –Gritaba mientras que corría con varias lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos- ¿soy tan idiota?, ¡no pude declararme pero sí le puedo preguntar por su color favorito!... ¡mi vida parece un fanfiction!

Y de un momento a otro… empezó a llover, esto empeoraba la situación… Midorikawa quería matarse, debía hacer algo rápido para quitar el sufrimiento que inundaba su alma, algo no tan descabellado como para tirarse de un puente, pero algo para poder olvidar el pasado… y justo delante de él, se encontraba el arma homicida que iba a usar para acabar con su vida… Un… banano.

-¡me pegaré un tiro con un banano! –exclama sonriente mientras que lentamente se acerca a la fruta, la miraba fijamente, quizás ya se había enloquecido por no contarle a Kiyama lo que en realidad sentía, pero no podía devolverse y decirle que le gustaba ¿o no?... – ¡adiós mundo cruel!...

Un grito de dolor inundó el lugar en donde estaba el moreno, un líquido se esparcía por el suelo, había cometido un error, solo por amor y por ser tan idiota, los chicos que estaban en el baño salieron corriendo alarmados, y la escena que encuentran es algo peculiar, Midorikawa se estaba quitando pedazos de banano de su cabeza mientras que echaba varias maldiciones, se notaba que estaba molesto pero ninguno sabia el porqué.

-¿Mido sucede algo? –pregunta el buen amigo de Hiroto Kiyama, a lo que este le responde histérico-

-¿Qué si sucede algo?, ¡claro que sí!, fui muy torpe y en vez de decirte que me gustabas exclame sonriente "¿?cual es tu color favorito", y para rematar tú me contestas, ¿es que no te das cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti?

-Mido… -murmuran Kazemaru y el vampiro al mismo tiempo-

-¿osea que si quieres jugar a la mama y al papa esta noche conmigo? –Ryuuji ya sabía que su confesión le había hecho ganarse un dolor en el trasero, pero, de cierta manera estaba muy feliz, Hiroto le correspondía y su suicidio con el banano no pasó a mayores, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar esta noche siendo la mama y Hiroto el papa?...

-¿Por qué no?...

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les guste y este es mi último intento de Fic, porque de ahora en adelante me voy a poner a terminar cada una de las cosas que tengo pendientes, así que espero un tomatazo o algun review :3~<p>

Matta ne!


	2. Frases Tres & Cuatro

¡Dios!... Muchas gracias por su apoyo minna~

No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto (: Así que este es el segundo cap… Con Fudou y Kidou

**Declaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, porque si así fuera Atsuya seguiría vivo como en nuestros fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2!<strong>

**Frase Número Tres: **¿acaso eres calvo?

Ohh sí, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué hacia el grandioso Fudou Akio en una guardería?, la respuesta era simple, para poder pasar su año escolar debía ir a bibliotecas y guarderías para cuidar lo que le dijesen, lo bueno hoy no iba a entrenar, lo malo le tendría que aguantar la burla a Kidou, porque según el director él era el único que lo soportaba y el único que sería capaz (sin tener que llegar a los golpes claro está) de detener a este en un intento de Homicidio…

-¿Cómo le va al señorito? –pregunta aguantándose las ganas de reírse, no cualquier día ves al pelón con varios niños encima mordiéndole la nariz-

-me gustaría verte a ti haciendo esto –murmura entre dientes tratándose de soltar de un niño de tres años algo parecido a él, no, no por lo calvo, sino que tenía mirada de problema- oye mocoso

-que quieres idiota –contesta el pequeño con su piel nívea-

-me caes bien… ¿cómo es tu nombre? –no, no estaba loco, pero si creía que tantos mordiscos, aruñazos y líquidos en su cuerpo de dudosa procedencia le estaban afectando su cabeza-

-me llamo Tsurugi Kyousuke, el mejor jugador de soccer de este lugar –toma un balón y lo mira sonriente- cuando sea grande voy a ser un jugador excelente y tendré una capa morada y seré el chico malo de la serie

-¿Cuál serie?

-eso no te importa –contesta secamente- por cierto me gusta tu peinado

-muchas gracias –dice amablemente mientras Kidou se comía un banano algo tranquilo, de cierta manera no todo iba tan mal como lo esperaba-

-Tsurugi-kun –llega un niño moreno, algo tierno, con una sonrisa muy amplia con sus ojos de un extraño color azul metalizado y con remolinos en su cabello-

-oh, llego el niño que lo salvó el superhéroe de chaqueta naranja –murmura fastidiado- ¿ahora qué quieres?

-yo… ehmm... Nada, nada Tsurugi-kun –un pequeño rubor aparece en las mejillas de este, ganándose la atención de los mayores-

-Fudou… ¿viste eso?

-Si…

-Fudou-san –lo agarra del mecho de su cabeza, este se le hacía muy peculiar, y le daban ganas de jalarlo y ponérselo él, ¿Por qué eso era una peluca no?- me gusta tu peluca

-¿peluca? –lo mira extrañado-

-sip –afirma moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo- ¿acaso eres calvo?

Su pregunta cae como un balde de agua fría para este, ¡su cabello era natural!, natural, que quiera ser una persona interesante, alguien muy interesante e idiota como para tener el cabello así era porque según el eso era solo para personas "con estilo", como el…

-pequeño mocoso te voy a matar –un aura oscura comienza a cubrirlo por completo, nadie le decía esa horrible ofensa y salía bien librado, no le importa que fuera un niño de tres años o el mismísimo Kidou, de verdad lo quería golpear-

-¡Kyaaaaa! el calvito me quiere pegar

-¡no alto! –el pequeño comienza a correr de un lado a otro logrando que Fudou lo persiguiera y a este Yuuto lo siguiera para prevenir algún accidente u homicidio- ¡detente mocoso del demonio!

-¡no! –Grita tirándole su pañal a la cara, acertando con el blanco-

-Fudou –el estratega reduce su marcha y lo mira divertido, ahora sí que ese niño iba a morir, su cara estaba llena de "desechos de bebe"…

-solo le doy un minuto para que huya –dice fríamente, logrando que los tres cambiasen su expresión de diversión a una de puro horror…

...

Varias Horas después~*

**Frase Número Dos: **Tranquilo, tu cabello es solo transparente

Después de que Kidou llevara al pequeño a un cuarto y le dijera que se quedara quieto y que no saliera por nada del mundo hasta que Tsurugi le dijera fue algo noble de él, pero por algo del destino cuando dijo esas heroicas palabras sintió una punzada en el trasero…

Y así los dos, iban caminando por las solitarias calles de Inazuma Town, el uno todavía algo molesto y el otro contento de haber visto como Fudou al fin y al cabo se había divertido todo el día con esos pequeños (ignorando el pequeño detalle del pañal)…

-¿parece que mi mechón fuera una peluca? –pregunta Akio algo triste-

-Nooooo~ -dice irónico-

-estas siendo irónico –murmura molesto-

-claro que no, yo no soy de esos –contesta alzando sus hombros- la verdad es que no lo eres

-¿seguro?

-si –sonríe divertidamente- tranquilo, tú no eres calvo, lo único es que tu cabello es transparente en ciertos pedazos y por eso solo se ve tu mechón

-¡idiota! –grita furioso-

-y no eres problemático solo… -no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió unos suaves y delicados labios sobre los suyos, Oh Dios… ¡Fudou Akio lo estaba besando!, se debería estar sintiendo mal, pero no, la verdad estaba muy sonrojado y con el pasar de los segundos le estaba correspondiendo, aunque el beso no fuera tan demandante una guerra para mantener el dominio del otro se daba dentro de la boca de Kidou, hasta que la necesidad del oxígeno se hizo presentes en sus pulmones, haciéndolos separar…

-Fudou –murmura mirándolo fijamente, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y algo sorprendido-

-solo cállate… Yuuto… -sin decir nada más toma la mano de su ahora ¿pareja? y comienzan a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo… Quizás aunque hubiera sido mordido por bebes y aunque un mocoso le tiró un pañal en la cara todo iba muy bien, demasiado bien al menos para Fudou porque el trasero de Kidou sentía que próximamente iba a ser violado… y no sabía lo muy acertado que estaba…

* * *

><p>XDD El pañal!<p>

muchas gracias si leyeron el fic, la verdad creo que es divertido ver a Fudou así!

Criticas, sugerencias, amenazas con Kageyama (?) o review, da Clic en el link Azul~

Matta ne!


	3. Frase Cinco & Seis

¡Hola!, después de tanto tiempo he regresado con el tercer capítulo de frases idiotas, la verdad no puedo creer que haya recibido tantos reviews, les doy muchas gracias por eso, me han hecho muy feliz, ¡La persona torturada de Hoy es Nagumo XDDD!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero aún con ese trauma sigo pervirtiendo a los soccer boy's~.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**~.Que NO hacer en caso de tener una cita.~**

**.**

_-¿estas seguro de esto? –pregunta Haruya mirando fijamente a su amigo moreno, el cual se estaba comiendo lentamente una paleta de helado, el día estaba totalmente soleado, un clima perfecto, no había nube alguna y Haruya justo en ese momento se estaba aburriendo; así que pensándolo bien ya tenia un plan perfecto… sería salir a una cita con tu novio el cual estaba muy molesto por haberse peleado en la calle con un niño de cinco años por el último video juego de esa tienda… Si, ese niñito con lágrimas en los ojos era un recuerdo que nunca iba a olvidar-_

_-¡claro que lo estoy! -Exclama ofendido Ryuuji sacando de su mundo lollypop al tulipán - te apuesto lo que sea para que creas que esa salida va a ser perfecta_

_-¿quieres apostar conmigo? –pregunta de nuevo Nagumo, aun no estaba muy seguro sobre ese plan, pero no tenía más recursos todos estaban molestos con el por haber hecho llorar a ese mocoso, aun lo miraban mal en el orfanato…- _

_-si –asiente energéticamente Mido- si tu pierdes me compras helado por toda una semana, eso incluye el poder pedírtelos en la casa, y en la calle y en el instituto –el otro solo lo mira fijamente, ahora entendía porque su buen amigo (el único que le prestaba dinero y sin embargo pocas veces se lo pedía de vuelta) Hiroto lloraba a mares cuando tenía una cita con el peli verdoso- Etto… y si yo pierdo le gastaré a Suzuno el helado por una semana_

_-trato hecho… _

_-¡bien! -Dice contento- lo primero es pedirle la cita, y si este te la acepta le dices que vaya al parque, y allí te haces detrás de él y le dices un verso no tan estúpido para que no te golpee y no tan morboso porque te acaba… ¿entendiste?_

_-si –contesta lentamente- ¿luego de eso que sigue?_

_-vamos paso por paso amigo tulipanero (?), primero pide la cita y luego… luego te sigo diciendo_

***Fin Flash Back***

**Frase Número Cinco: **¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tu en un parque cómo este?

.

Ya eran más del medio día y el chico oji ámbar se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de Inazuma Town, le haría caso a la estúpida idea de Ryuuji, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que todas las recomendaciones dadas por el moreno si fueran a resultar como esperaba, pero bueno, ya estaba en el parque, yendo directamente hacía cierta cabellera blanquecina que de seguro lo estaba esperando, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que lo había hecho esperar más de un cuarto de hora y eso no le gustaba a Suzuno…

-Hola –saluda situándose detrás del más pequeño-

-idiota –responde cortésmente- llegaste más tarde de lo esperado

-lo siento –murmulla- es que el señor helado me estaba pidiendo unas cosas y fue por eso que tarde tanto

-esta bien

-por cierto –dice tomándolo de los hombros para sonreírle sensualmente, olvidándose que este ni siquiera lo veía- ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tu en un parque cómo este? –

-…-

Nada, ¡nada!, el maldito cubo de hielo no le había contestado nada, no sabía si reír o llorar, era algo obvio que idea que saliera de la poca convencional cabeza del peli verdoso no tendría un buen final, y lo peor estaba por seguir, porque ese apenas era el comienzo

-¿eres idiota o solo te haces? –hace una pequeña pausa- si te preguntas que hago aquí, ¿no fuiste tu el que me dijo que viniera?, y si el principio de esa pregunta era un cumplido me hace más halago que me digan que soy travesti

-¡que maldito! –Exclama muy molesto- levanta tu sucio trasero y vamos a comer ese helado que te prometí

-Está bien –se levanta rápidamente, pero al hacer esa acción su cara muestra una mueca de dolor-

-¿aun te duele? –Pregunta algo triste- no fue mi intención que después de tres días tú lindo, fogoso, redondeado, y delicioso trasero aún siga te doliendo

-ehm… ¿gracias? –Haruya sonríe, al menos no fue un mal principio, y acercándosele despacio lo abraza algo emocionado, recibiendo un fuerte puño en su rostro…

***Flash Back***

_-¡me acepto la cita! –Exclama emocionado- creí que aún me quería golpear, pero bueno, creo que Dios después de tanto aún me sonríe_

_-no es que Dios te sonría –comenta Mido- es que Suzu no tiene dinero para comprarse su helado_

_-gracias por destruir mis ilusiones –murmura con lagrimitas en sus ojos-_

_-de nada, es divertido hacerte sufrir –hace una pausa- lo segundo es ir a comprarle el helado_

_-ajá_

_-lo que cambia aquí es que solo comprarás uno, para que él se de cuenta que en serio lo quieres, le dices algo como "prefiero que disfrutes tu porque así disfruto yo" o "verte sonreír me hace muy feliz", con eso el quedará matado y se dará cuenta que eres muy dado para que el se alegre mientras que tu ahorras para mis helados_

_-puedo preguntarte algo –Mido asiente- ¿a que idiota le recomendaste esto y ha salido victorioso?_

_-¿recuerdas que hubo una semana en donde Hiro era feliz de la vida y se compró ropa y comida? –Haruya lo recuerda divertido, cada vez que pasaba una heladería sonreía porque su billetera aun tenia dinero- hice el mismo trato que acabé de hacer contigo con Goenji, Fubuki estaba molesto con el y le di los mismos consejos y ahora están más felices que nunca, solo que la billetera de Goenji sufrió mucho por dudar de mis habilidades en el amor- _

***Fin Flash Back***

**Frase seis: **¡en mi hermosa cara no por favor!

.

-¿Dónde esta mi helado?-pregunta Suzuno totalmente molesto- sabes que si estoy aquí es porque quiero ese helado y no porque te haya disculpado

-¡que cruel eres!

-¡eres más cruel tu porque aunque yo no quisiera lo hicimos tres veces!

-¿el culpable soy yo? –Le cuestiona al Moreno mirándolo fijamente- yo no era el que gemía fuertemente

-cállate…

-ni era el que se aferraba a mi espalda

-maldito tulipán que te calles

-ni era el que cuando llegó al org… -se interrumpe para salir corriendo para comprar un helado-

-de la que te salvaste –dice lleno de odio solo para seguirlo lentamente-

…

-me da un helado por favor –pide Nagumo amablemente a la persona que estaba en la vitrina, pero esta al levantar su rostro revela que es la madre del mocoso de los juegos-

-¿quieres que te de un helado? –Pregunta maliciosamente-

-p-por fa-favor –responde temeroso- p-por cierto ese juego no es tan bueno

-pero eso no me importa, dile a mi hermoso bebe de mamá que el juego que él quería no era tan bueno como para que tu lo hubieras hecho llorar en la calle – el peli rojizo solo temblaba muy nervioso, aquella señora le estaba mirando demasiado mal, y la copa de helado que tenía en su mano era lo que lo asustaba mucho más, es como si supiera que la idiotez que hizo sería devuelta con una gran cantidad de helado en la cabeza…-

-¿sabes que quiero hacer con esta copa de helado?... debe ser genial ver como los pájaros del parque te persiguen hasta sacarte los ojos por culpa de tu tontería –hace una pausa- espero que puedas correr

-pero… señora… ¡en mi hermosa cara no por favor! –y dicho esto sale corriendo desesperadamente para poder salvarse de la golpiza de helados (?) que le daría aquella psicópata mujer-

-¡de esta no te salvas mocoso! –Grita para salir saltando la vitrina y agarrar un gigantesco pote de helado- espero que te guste el helado de chicle porque ese sabor quedará en ti hasta que alguien te riegue chocolate

-¿usted esta loca?

-¡no! –Le tira una bola de helado directo a la cabeza, pero Haruya gracias a Dios se cae al suelo esquivándola fácilmente- _Gracias Dios _–piensa volviendo a agarrar el vuelo-

-¿Haru? –pregunta Suzuno que estaba recostado al lado del árbol en donde la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo de su novio llegaron a quedar-

-no tengo tiempo -responde quitándose los restos de tierra y sustancias misteriosas que poseía aquel tulipán que adorna su cabeza- ¡la madre del niño que le quite el juego es la heladera!

-no se que decir… -se tapa la boca para no reírsele en la cara a su novio- corre o sino ya no te reconoceré en el momento en que me llamen para reconocer tu cuerpo en la policía…

El resto de la tarde resultó ser un completo fracaso, aquella cita que el protagonista de este capítulo pensaba que iba a ser perfecta terminó siendo la peor de su vida… Porque todos sabemos muy bien que no es de todos los días terminar lleno de helado por todo tu cuerpo, lleno de mordiscos, pellizcos y picoteadas dadas por cada uno de los estúpidos animales de ese maldito parque, estar en el suelo siendo picado por unas niñas exploradoras que horas antes grababan con sus cámaras a un Haruya sin camisa tratando de violarse a un Suzuno colerizado a punto de golpearlo…

Si alguien le preguntara justo en ese momento que sería lo último que haría en su joven y pecaminosa (?) vida sería el golpear a Midorikawa justo en donde más le dolía, y la última tontería es ir a golpear de seguro a esa heladera que le frustró por casi dos meses estar con su querido Uke… oh si, si hiciera eso podría morir feliz, aunque lo más seguro es que después de tapar su cara tres días y andar con bufandas y guantes por otros tres la vida de cualquier adolescente normal no sería igual…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, el final no se, ._. No quedó como esperaba, pero bueno, no importa! XD el imaginarme al pobre Nagumo así me hizo feliz…<p>

¡Hono Feliz Cumpleaños!

(:

.

¿Reviews?

.

Matta Ne!


End file.
